


Love-struck

by TheDeceiver



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Foster Care, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeceiver/pseuds/TheDeceiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm craving for you and just like a fool</p><p>There's no way I can stop, stop, stop my desire</p><p>I'm craving for you and you know it too</p><p>There is no one that can top, top, top your smile</p><p>Girl you got me</p><p>Love struck, you got me</p><p>Love struck, girl you got me</p><p>Love struck oh, oh, oh, oh</p><p>Girl you got me</p><p>Love struck, you got me</p><p>Love struck, girl you got me</p><p>Love struck oh, oh, oh, oh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love-struck

**Author's Note:**

> |This Fan-fiction will be based on rivetra (Levi x Petra) so if you like the ship then continue to read. And there might be some other couples as well. Enjoy.|

My name is Petra Ral, and this is the story on how I meet Levi Ackerman (Rivaille Ackerman)

* * *

 

_I slowly looked up, my amber eyes adjusting to the light as my orange hair shone because of the light reflecting from the windows, into my room, I felt extemly tired but I was used to being tired in the morning, ¡t was a regular thing for me.  
_

_I slowly sat up in my bed and looked around at my room, there was a drawer right by my bed with a lamp on top of it, and right in front of me was a big TV that sat on the wall._

_My family wasn't rich, unfortunately, but my dad had saved up for a TV for my room and I honestly felt happy.  loved my father, he and my sister were the only one's that I had for a family. Ever since my mother had died from an illness,it was a very rare illness and the doctors couldn't cure it.. so after about a month she had passed away, but._

_It wasn't a painful death, it was a peaceful one as she had passed away in the hospital, I was only ten years old that age and at the time I was boling my eyes out with tears and so was my sister.  
_

_My father had said it was okay, but I just couldn't stop crying, it slowly got worse and took nearly a year or more for me to get over it, my sister Amellia. Had stayed by my side and I was safe, I felt happy and safe with her._

_About four years later when I was fifteen I didn't forget about my mother, no. I always had a picture of her in my school bag and in my house. So then everyday I could say a "Hello" and an "I love you" I know I might sound crazy but, if people knew what I have been through they would know._

_I always kept the memories of my mother in my head and remembered every detail of her, in fact everyone would say I looked like her, at least some of my fathers friends said so.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> |Hope you enjoyed feel free to comment tell me if you liked the fanfic, this chapter is basically saying about Petra and yes, I made it so where Petra had a sister. |


End file.
